Yuki meets the Akatsuki
by YukiYaoi122
Summary: Yuki gets to know the Akatsuki members in her own "unique" way.
1. Intro

Yuki meets the Akatsuki

(But she already knows them. Weird)

Yuki, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu went back to the Akatsuki hideout, to tell the others the bad/good news. When they got there, the four went to the living room and found that everyone else was there too. Yuki went to the coffee table (which ironically was in the exact middle of the room) and stood on top of it. "Hey. Every one listen up. I've got good news (good for her anyway) and bad news. First I'm going to tell you the bad news; Sasori is dead. Now the good news; I'm taking his place and joining the Akatsuki." Yuki felt confident about herself. She jumped off the table and went over to where Deidara was standing. Tobi was by Deidara too, and said, "Tobi thought you said you would let Tobi tell them." "Well, Tobi, I lied. You can't always believe what you hear." "Thats mean, Yuki-chan," Tobi said, running to a corner to cry. Yuki went over to where Tobi was, said sorry, and gave him a lollipop (actually a twig she used transformation jutsu on). "Arigato, Yuki-chan," Tobi said taking the lollipop, and skipping away. _Tob_i _is so stupid. I can't believe he fell for that. He is such a baka, _Yuki thought turning around to see Itachi standing there. Yuki jumped back startled, and said, "When did you get there?" Itachi ignored her question and said, "Leader-sama wants to see you." "Ok, Weasel. Lead the way." "Fine," Itachi said walking away. Yuki quickly fallowed behind.

They had gone through two hallways, when Yuki tried to start a conversation. "I know how and when you die, and who kills you," She said smiling, but Itachi didn't see the smile, or hear the comment. Yuki noticed he was ignoring her, so said it about 10 more times until Itachi said, "Fine, tell me." "Ok. You'll die in a fight in a battle with your younger brother, Sasuke. You won't die for a while. No one really kills you, well I think you kinda killed yourself, but, yeah." She finished by walking in front of Itachi and looking at his expression. It was calm as normal, which kinda irritated Yuki. So she went back behind him and walked with her arms crossed, and her face pouty.

Probably a half-hour later, Itachi stopped in front of a door, and said, "We're here." Yuki walked to the door and opened it. When she walked in, the door closed behind her. She looked around; the whole room was dark except for a reading lamp on a desk in the middle of the room. There was a nameplate on the desk too. It read 'Leader'. There was someone behind the desk, but Yuki knew it was Pain-sama, the current leader of the Akatsuki. She walked over to the desk and said, "You wanted to she me, Pain-sama?" "Yes I did Yuki. First off, don't call me Pain-sama around the others. Secondly, go and introduce yourself to the others." "Ok," Yuki said running out of the room and back to the living room. Before she ran in, she stopped to see if everyone was still there. To her surprise everyone was. She ran to the coffee table and jumped on it, but this time it broke in half (Ha, Kakuzu has to buy a new one) so she just stood on the both halves and shouted, "Hiya, I'm Yuki Yaoi, and I'm Deidara's new partner, and, wait for it... I gave Tobi a twig, not a lollipop." When Tobi heard this, he turned around and said, "Yuki-chan, why do you lie to Tobi?" "It's fun!" "That's mean, Yuki-chan. Tobi'll never believe you again," Tobi said starting to cry. Yuki took out a giant orange lollipop (a big twig) and threw it at Tobi. It hit Tobi on the back of the head. Tobi fell to the ground unconscious. "Sorry Tobi," Yuki said turning around to get off the broken table, but found Itachi standing there. "Seriously, how do you do that. I should be able to sense you." Itachi just ignored her and said, "Leader-sama wants to see you." "Ok, Weasel," Yuki said jumping over Itachi and running to Pain-sama's office.

She got there in about 20 minutes, while along the way breaking stuff. She opened the door, walked to the desk, and said, "You wanted to see me Leader-sama?" "Yes, Yuki, I did. I want you to spend at least an hour getting to know the other members. Got it," Pain said eying Yuki. "Got it," Yuki said enabling her invisibility jutsu, and leaving.

Is this a cliffhanger, 'cause I don't know. If it is, oh, well. Next chapter will be out soon. Well time for a look at the next chapter (I forgot what it was called)

_Next time:_

_*Yuki will scare someone (not tellin' who)_

Ya thats it. Hope you liked it. Took me a while to write this, and then type it. So, Ya. Bye-niii! Please R&R!


	2. Deidara

Chap. 2

First Yuki went to the living room to see if they were still there, but it turns out they all went to their rooms. So Yuki disided to get to know Deidara better first, so she walked to their room (Partners share rooms) and while still invisible opened the door and walked in. Deidara saw the door open, but no one was there. He was really scared. "Is anyone there? If its Sasori's ghost, go away." Yuki forgot she was invisible, but then she remembered, but stayed invisible. She closed the door and walked to her bed (by the way, Deidara is on his bed) and sat down. Now Deidara was really, really scared. Yuki saw it in his face and laughed. "Deidara-kun, have you already forgotten about my invisibility jutsu. You guys crack me up. Hahaha," Yuki said falling back and laughing like crazy. "Yuki-chan, is that you, you scared me. (Ha) Thats not funny." "Yes it is. Well, I have to stay here and get to know you better for an hour." "Why?" "Leader-sama said so." "Ok." So for an hour they talked about themselves. After the hour was over, Yuki left (still invisible) ...

Stay tuned and find out who Yuki gets to "know better" next time. Bye-niii! Pwez R&R!


	3. Tobi

Chap. 3

Last time; After the hour was over, Yuki left (still invisible) [back to the story] and went to Tobi's room. Tobi wasn't paying attention to the door. He was eating his giant lollipop. (still a giant twig) When Yuki came in and saw this, she giggled quietly. _Tobi is so stupid. I can't believe he fell for that again. _Yuki walked over to Tobi and took the lollipop from him. "Huh," he said very confussed. "Tobi, I am the mistic giant lollipop. I force you to tell me everything about yourself in an hour." "Yes, Mistic giant lollipop," Tobi said starting to talk about himself. When the hour was over, Yuki thew the lollipop back at Tobi, knocking him out again. Yuki laughed and left ...

Stay tuned to see who Yuki "gets to know better" next time. The next chapter will be out soon, real soon. Bye-niii! R&R pwez.


	4. Zetsu

Chap. 4

Last time; Yuki laughed and left, [back to the story] going to Zetsu's room. Zetsu was watering his plants and talking to himself. He was to busy to notice the door. Yuki entered taking out her weed killer spray (no clue where she got it) and walking over to Zetsu. She forcefuly turned him around and put the nozle of the spray bottle on his nose. "Tell me everything about yourself in one hour or I'll spray." "Okay, okay," both sides said, wondering if the person would actualy spray. An hour passed and Zetsu had finished talking. "Arigato, Zetsu-san," Yuki said putting the bottle down. "By the way , this bottle is emty," Yuki said walking out of the room, and towards...

Stay tuned to see who Yuki "gets to know better" next time. Hope you liked it. Bye-niii! R&R pwez.


End file.
